


Сарабанда

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Deathfic (kinda), Legends, M/M, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Сарабанда<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Джейк Дженсен/Карлос "Кугар" Альварез<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> ангст, мистика, не очень страшная сказка<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> комикс!верс, пост-канон, ОЖП. В тексте упоминается канонная смерть персонажей.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> После взрыва Нового Иерусалима Дженсен решает найти мать Кугара, чтобы рассказать ей о смерти сына.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> В тексте в очень общих чертах использована одна из легенд астурийской мифологии о <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B5">Куэлебре</a> - ядовитодышащем змее, обитающем в пещерах на севере Испании. За бетинг огромное спасибо Лио Хантер.<br/>Текст написан для WTF The Losers 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сарабанда

Если вдуматься, эта затея была идиотской с самого начала. О матери Кугара Дженсен знал только то, что последние пять лет она прожила на севере Испании в каком-то очень старом доме, куда даже электричество провели с трудом — Куг рассказал это ему, когда в первый раз взял Дженсена с собой на почту, чтобы отправить сеньоре Альварез бумажное письмо.

И вот теперь Дженсен стоял перед этим самым домом, держа в руках узкую высокую коробку, и никак не решался постучаться. 

От мшистых стен слабо тянуло сыростью и прохладой, несмотря на то, что вечер был очень теплым — Дженсену было жарко и неудобно в парадной форме, он не надевал ее лет пять, не меньше. Но сегодня был особый случай. 

Собравшись с духом, он взялся за тяжелое железное кольцо, да так и замер — дверь, тихо скрипнув, открылась сама и перед Дженсеном появилась высокая сухая женщина в длинном черном платье.

— Милый, если ты собрался мне что-то сказать — заходи. А если нет — зачем ты уже полчаса трешься у дверей? 

Голос у нее оказался низким, глубоким и очень красивым. Дженсен почему-то подумал, что она, должно быть, очень хорошо поет.

— Миссис... Сеньора Альварез?

— Да, это я, — она жестом пригласила его войти. — Нечего стоять на пороге.

Она провела его в гостиную через просторные, некогда красивые комнаты. Было заметно, что в последние годы за домом никто не ухаживал — покрытая чехлами мебель, пыль, паутина и особый запах затхлости, заброшенности, который невозможно было ни с чем перепутать. 

В гостиной сеньора Альварез указала Дженсену на низкий и даже на вид неудобный диван, а сама тяжело опустилась в кресло напротив.

— Как тебя зовут, мальчик?

— Капрал Джейк Дженсен, мэм. Сеньора.

— А меня — Долорес Альварез. Впрочем, это тебе, наверное, известно, — она взглянула на него темными глазами, ужасно похожими на глаза Кугара, и кивнула, соглашаясь сама с собой. — Не обижайся, Джейк, но выглядишь ты, как будто за тобой гнался сам дьявол. Я принесу тебе кофе и какой-нибудь еды, а потом ты расскажешь мне все, что захочешь.

Сеньора Альварез поднялась и вышла из комнаты, двигаясь с удивительной для ее возраста грацией. Дженсен остался один.

Надо же, мать Кугара, оказывается, зовут Долорес. 

Имя ей удивительно не шло. Эта женщина была похожа на те портреты кисти Гойи, которые Дженсен видел однажды — очень, очень давно, когда родители еще не потеряли надежду воспитать из них с Джиной достойных членов общества и постоянно таскали по художественным галереям. Сеньора Альварез и правда походила на них — некрасивых, но чарующих, с тяжелым взглядом, носивших роскошные черные волосы как корону герцогинь и актрис. И звать ее должны были соответственно — Мария, Пилар или даже Каэтана. Но никак не Долорес. 

Она вернулась быстро, неся в руках тяжелый поднос. Дженсен подскочил, чтобы помочь, но сеньора только сердито посмотрела на него и принялась расставлять на небольшом столике старый железный кофейник, тарелку с бутербродами и крошечные, на один глоток, чашки. 

— Ешь, капрал Джейк Дженсен, — сеньора Альварез налила ему кофе и подвинула еду ближе. Бутерброды пахли, наверное, очень вкусно — ну, если их запах хоть немного соответствовал виду — но Дженсену кусок не лез в горло. Он вежливо взял чашку, машинально сделал глоток и все-таки произнес:

— Сеньора Альварез…

— Ты можешь называть меня Долорес, мальчик, — перебила она его. 

— Долорес… Я приехал, чтобы рассказать вам. Чтобы поговорить про Куга, то есть, про Карлоса. 

У Долорес затряслись руки, но когда она заговорила, голос звучал ровно и спокойно:

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне, как умер мой сын?

— Откуда? — Дженсен очень аккуратно поставил чашку. Стекло глухо стукнуло о деревянную поверхность стола. — Как вы поняли?

— Мальчик, он служил в американской армии. И отправлял мне письма каждую неделю, если мог. Я не получала писем уже полтора месяца, а сегодня на пороге появился ты, одетый в парадную военную форму. Либо ты привез мне его награды, либо — его самого. Я права? — Долорес подняла на него покрасневшие глаза. Дженсен поразился тому, как переменилось ее лицо — казалось, она за минуту постарела на десять лет. Он прочистил горло и кивнул.

— Да, мэм. Долорес. Мы выполняли секретное задание, и Карлос погиб, пытаясь защитить людей. Очень хороших людей, мэм. Из-за приказа сверху мы не смогли устроить достойную церемонию, но я взял на себя смелость выполнить последнюю волю Карлоса и доставить это, — он показал на коробку, — вам.

Слова сами собой слетали с языка. Дженсен сочинял и репетировал эту речь все время, пока колесил по Астурии, пытаясь найти дом семьи Альварез. Идея с фальшивой урной пришла ему в голову сразу после Нового Иерусалима, когда он валялся, залечивая раны, в гостевой спальне снятого Пучем домика и слушал, как Джолин укладывает девочек спать. Дженсен тогда решил, что смерть, наверное, все-таки чуть лучше неизвестности, и, возможно, матери Кугара будет легче пережить свое горе, если она будет думать, что ее сын погиб не просто так.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — негромкий голос Долорес вернул его к реальности, — что привез мне то, что осталось от моего сына?

— Да, мэм. Там внутри — урна, — Дженсен хотел сказать, что он точно знал — Кугар был бы не против, ему, в общем-то, было плевать, что будет после смерти. Но промолчал, встретившись глазами с Долорес. 

— Спасибо тебе, мальчик, — сказала она через несколько минут, нарушив неловкое молчание, повисшее в комнате. — У тебя доброе сердце. 

— Мне очень жаль, мэм. Долорес. Мы с Карлосом были, — Дженсен замялся, подбирая слова, — близкими друзьями, и я горд, что знал его. Он был хорошим солдатом. И замечательным человеком. 

От собственного пафоса Дженсену сделалось неловко, но Долорес, похоже, не было до этого дела. Она бережно и очень аккуратно открыла коробку, вытащила тяжелую керамическую урну и теперь, забывшись, гладила ее круглые бока. Долорес смотрела прямо на Дженсена — но, он готов был поставить что угодно, — не видела его. Он знал этот взгляд — так смотрели люди, с которыми случилась давно ожидаемая, но от этого не менее страшная беда. И не осталось ни сил, ни слез, чтобы выразить свое горе. 

Дженсен почувствовал себя лишним и, встав с дивана, легко прикоснулся к плечу Долорес. 

— Мне, наверное, лучше уйти. Еще раз примите мои соболезнования, мэм. 

— Оставайся здесь, капрал Джейк Дженсен, — она посмотрела на него, встряхнулась, подобралась и стала похожа на ту красивую статную женщину, которая открыла Дженсену дверь. — Уже поздно, ты валишься с ног, а ехать по горному серпантину в темноте — опасно и глупо. Да и мне сейчас не хочется оставаться одной. Переночуешь в комнате для гостей, а утром уедешь. Договорились?

Дженсен подумал немного и согласно кивнул. Ехать ночью через горы действительно не хотелось, и если его присутствие хоть немного поможет Долорес — значит, задержка того стоит. Наверное, Кугар был бы рад узнать, что они с его матерью поладили. 

Долорес все-таки заставила его поесть, а потом проводила на второй этаж, в маленькую, но уютную комнату с большой кроватью. Дженсен вытянулся на мягком матрасе и почувствовал, как на самом деле устал. За окном тихо перебирал ветки ветер, в глубине дома что-то поскрипывало. Шум убаюкивал. 

Дженсен закрыл глаза.

И оказался на лугу, залитом ярким солнечным светом. Вокруг было пусто и тихо — неправильной, жуткой тишиной, от которой руки Дженсена покрылись мурашками. 

Он шел по жесткой сухой траве — она не приминалась под ногами, сразу ломалась с противным, едва слышным хрустом. Издалека донесся запах дыма — горький и густой, жгут молодые деревья, — определил Дженсен и ускорил шаг. Из этого места хотелось убраться побыстрее.

Луг простирался, насколько хватало глаз — целое море желтой, как будто выжженной солнцем травы — и Дженсен мог поклясться, что в этом море еще секунду назад он был совершенно один. Женщины с длинными темными волосами взялись из ниоткуда, обступили кругом, держась за руки — близко, почти вплотную к нему, но у Дженсена никак не получалось разобрать их лиц. Они расплывались, дрожали, теряли всякую схожесть с человеческими, превращаясь в жуткие застывшие маски, глумливо раскрашенные в слишком яркие цвета. В глазах зарябило, слегка закружилась голова, и Дженсен остановился. 

Женщины сразу отступили, разомкнув руки, но сохранив круг; взметнули черными и красными юбками — единое, совершенно синхронное движение — и начали медленно двигаться в странном и торжественном танце. Он слышал звон браслетов на их руках, поднятых к небу, и шорох ткани, когда женщины наклонялись или поворачивались, задевая друг друга. Но приблизиться ни к одной из них Дженсен так и не смог. Он просто стоял и смотрел. Постепенно танец стал быстрее, движения женщин — более свободными, страстными, зовущими. До Дженсена донесся стук кастаньет, и он вдруг увидел, что вместо безликих женщин вокруг него танцуют маленькие, как феи из детских сказок, девушки с золотыми волосами. Они были похожи между собой как сестры и по-настоящему красивы. Ловкие, быстрые — Дженсену казалось, что они не касались крохотными ножками земли — девушки смеялись, и голоса их звенели как железные бубенцы на браслетах. «Спаси нас, — послышалось ему в этом перезвоне. — Убей змея». 

Дженсен уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого змея ему нужно убить, как вдруг налетел сильный ветер, дохнуло жаром, ноги Дженсена подкосились. Он только успел почувствовать, как земля уходит из под ног, и потерял сознание. 

Кап-кап-кап. Пауза. Кап-кап-кап. Пауза. И снова. 

Дженсен застонал, попытался перевернуться на бок и одновременно потянулся за подушкой — закрыть уши, спрятаться от размеренного стука капель о камень. Подушки под головой не оказалось, он лежал на чем-то жестком, но теплом. Дженсен потерся носом о ткань джинсов, вдохнул знакомый запах и подскочил как ужаленный. Перед ним, вытянув длинные ноги, сидел Кугар. 

— Этого не может быть, — произнес Дженсен самую логичную фразу в своей жизни. — Куг, этого, блядь, не может быть. Куг, ты мертв. 

Кугар отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Что значит «нет»? Куг, ты умер, я видел, я же сам за тобой, — голос Дженсена задрожал, но он упрямо продолжил, — я же сам за тобой не вернулся. Там все взорвалось, даже пыли не осталось. 

— Я же здесь, — голос у Кугара — того, кто казался Кугаром, поправил себя Дженсен — был прежним, низким и чуть хриплым. Даже едва заметный испанский акцент был на месте. 

— Но как? Это невозможно, Куг, никто бы не смог выбраться, ты же был ранен, ты же…

— Возможно, — сказал Кугар, как отрезал, и улыбнулся краешком рта. — Я расскажу тебе. Потом. Если захочешь. 

— Если захочу? Да я больше всего на свете этого хочу, чувак, — Дженсен запнулся на полуслове, огляделся и продолжил, — хотя нет, больше всего на свете я хочу узнать, почему мы в пещере?

Кугар махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. Дженсен, проследивший направление его взгляда, увидел узкий проход, петлявший между огромных сталактитов и уходивший куда-то вверх. 

— Ааа, ты хочешь сказать, что я свалился оттуда? Я вроде помню, как падал. Вот дерьмо, а, — он недоверчиво взглянул на Кугара. — Слушай, Куг, может у меня что-то с головой? Я точно помню, что ты умер. Я к твоей маме даже приехал, чтобы… не знаю, отдать дань уважения или типа того. 

Кугар ласково потрепал его по волосам и насмешливо фыркнул. 

— Думаешь, я сошел с ума, да? — Дженсен поморщился. — Ну и ладно. Ты же не позволишь никому забрать меня в психушку, правда? 

— Да, — легко согласился Кугар. 

— Слушай, — Дженсен взглянул на него исподлобья, — это очень странно звучит, но со мной в последнее время произошло до черта всего странного, так что... Куг, можно я проверю, что ты — это ты?

Получив в ответ уверенный кивок, он осторожно потянулся к Кугару. Тот снял футболку и сидел неподвижно, позволяя Дженсену ощупать и осмотреть себя, только грудь легко поднималась и опускалась, когда Кугар делал глубокий, размеренный вздох. Он был теплым и живым, и это совершенно точно был Кугар — именно его Кугар, а не какой-то двойник или близнец. Дженсен проверил это в первую очередь, но грубый след от пули — привет от талибов — был на месте, а старую татуировку на груди пересекал тонкий шрам. Это почти семь лет назад постарались бойцы одного из мексиканских картелей, когда Куг попал в засаду из-за идиотов из ЦРУ, давших Лузерам непроверенную информацию. Дженсен провел по шраму пальцем, чувствуя, как быстро и сильно бьется сердце Кугара. 

— У тебя кожа теплая. И ты не пытаешься сожрать меня, укусить или что-то в этом роде. Ты же не зомби, правда? — спросил Дженсен, ведя раскрытой ладонью по груди Кугара.  
— Да. — Кугар смотрел на него исподлобья, и по его лицу совершенно невозможно было предположить, о чем он думал. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дженсен, — я тебе верю. 

Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Гладкая кожа на правом плече Кугара, а дальше, на спине — Дженсен отлично помнил — огромный, плохо заживший ожог, который Куг получил совсем недавно, уже во время дикой охоты на Макса. Он провел рукой вниз, до пояса джинсов, и почувствовал, как Кугар напрягся. 

— Тебе неприятно? Я, ну, я верю, что это ты, и могу тебя не трогать, если не хочешь, — Дженсен с сожалением убрал руки со спины Кугара и поднялся на ноги. 

Кугар молча помотал головой. 

— Не неприятно? То есть, я хотел сказать, — неразборчиво пробормотал Дженсен, а Кугар уже тянул его на себя, заставляя опуститься на колени. — Куг, я пиздец как скучал.  
— Угу, — кивнул Кугар и легко поцеловал его. 

Он просто прикоснулся на секунду губами к губам — теплое, ласковое «я здесь», скорее радость, чем страсть — но Дженсен коротко всхлипнул и углубил поцелуй, касаясь языком шершавых, обветренных губ. Голову повело, когда он почувствовал, как Кугар отвечает на поцелуй, открываясь, доверяя, легко проводит языком по зубам и почти стонет, притягивая Дженсена ближе. 

Дженсен отстранился на мгновение, чтобы сдернуть с себя футболку, и сел на Кугара верхом, крепко обхватив коленями бедра, вцепился руками в плечи — наверняка потом останутся синяки, но сейчас ему плевать, просто нужно убедиться, что Кугар никуда не исчезнет, что он сможет его удержать.

Дженсен снова почувствовал на коже горячее дыхание ветра, услышал щелчки кастаньет. Рядом с ними закружились золотоволосые феи, пытаясь танцем оттеснить, увести от Кугара. «Убей змея», — опять прозвенели они. Но Дженсен только крепче обнял Кугара, ткнулся губами в шею — и кастаньеты смолкли.

Кап-кап-кап. 

Руки Кугара у него на талии, он обнял Дженсена, притянул к себе, глубоко целуя, вылизывая рот. Прикусил нижнюю губу — и Дженсен громко застонал, ерзая на бедрах Кугара, чувствуя его и свое возбуждение. Стон эхом отразился от свода пещеры, ненадолго заглушив остальные звуки. Кугар взглянул на него — глаза шалые, дурные — и потянулся к ремню штанов. 

— Кугар, пожалуйста. 

Кап-кап-кап. Пауза. Кап-кап-кап. Хриплый вскрик:

— Блядь, Кугар! 

Дженсен погладил Кугара по затылку, пропуская между пальцев длинные темные волосы, легко — не причинить боль, только выразить удовольствие — сжал в горсти. Кугар облизнулся и снова втянул член в рот, кружа языком вокруг ствола. Дженсен охнул и едва сдержался, чтобы не дернуть бедрами, проталкиваясь глубже. В низу живота росло и ширилось напряжение, от которого он мелко дрожал. Это было странно и не слишком удобно — он лежал спиной на холодном камне, болела голова и немножко ныл затылок — Кугар подмял его под себя и перевернул не очень бережно, Дженсен чувствительно приложился о пол пещеры. Но рот Кугара творил с его членом восхитительные, невероятные вещи, так что он был согласен провести в этом странном месте сколько угодно времени, лишь бы тот не останавливался. Он уже хотел сказать об этом Кугару и еще добавить, что любит его, пиздец как любит, если честно, больше всех своих машин и железа, и попросить не делать так больше — не умирать, желательно совсем никогда. Ну или хотя бы отложить это лет на девяносто. Но тут Кугар, задержав дыхание, взял его член в рот почти целиком — и сделал это чертовски, завораживающе медленно. Перед глазами заплясали бело-зеленые вспышки и Дженсен кончил, чувствуя, как вибрирует от тихого стона горло Кугара. 

Кап-кап-кап. Кап-кап-кап

Дженсен толкался назад, насаживаясь на член Кугара, стараясь прижаться еще плотнее, сильнее — чтобы кожа к коже, и между телами даже воздуха не осталось — требуя больше, быстрее и глубже. Кугар уже не стонал даже — только кусал его за плечи, целовал спину, сильно втягивая кожу, ставил свои метки. Дженсен почувствовал, как рука Кугара скользнула по его животу, пальцы сжали напряженный, сочащийся смазкой член. Он вздрогнул и толкнулся вперед, подставляясь под ласку, закрыл глаза — и ощутил, как, кончая, наваливается на него всем весом Кугар. 

Дженсен пошевелился, пытаясь перевернуться — каменный пол неприятно холодил колени, которые он, кажется, умудрился стереть — поцеловал Кугара прямо в шрам на плече и сообщил, тихонько смеясь от радости:

— Мы должны это повторить. Немедленно. Раза три, — он замолчал, оценивая свои силы. — Хотя ладно, двух будет достаточно для начала. И возражения не принимаются, Куг. Кугар не отвечал. По коже Дженсена пробежал озноб, он обернулся и успел заметить, как подергиваются туманной дымкой каменные своды пещеры, расплываются, теряя очертания, огромные сталактиты, а глаза Кугара вспыхивают нездешним темно-багровым светом. 

Кап-кап-кап. Пауза. Кап-кап-кап. Пауза. И снова. 

Дженсен проснулся в разворошенной постели, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Член ныл от возбуждения; заходясь, где-то в горле колотилось сердце. По щекам текли злые слезы. 

Он с отвращением откинул влажное одеяло, неприятно холодившее кожу, и подошел к окну. 

По стеклу издевательски-ровно стучали капли воды. «Кап-кап-кап. Кап. Кап. Кап-кап-кап». Дженсен широко распахнул створки. До него донеслись свежие запахи ночного сада и теплого летнего дождя. Темное небо прорезала вспышка молнии, и на мгновение Дженсен разглядел в ней огромного змея — его тело терялось в тучах, но глаза были обращены к Дженсену — взгляд, полный горести и сожаления. Секунда — и все пропало, остались только силуэты деревьев, таящиеся во мраке сада. 

Он попытался вздохнуть размеренно и глубоко, считая про себя до десяти, но не смог — всхлипнул, зло стукнул кулаком по подоконнику и вылетел из комнаты.

— Сеньора, — позвал он, спускаясь по скрипучей лестнице вниз к ее комнате. — Сеньора, я очень сожалею, что бужу вас, но мне нужно срочно уехать. 

Дженсен не собирался оставаться в этом доме ни на секунду. Черт с ним, с ночным серпантином, как-нибудь он справится. Или просто поспит в машине, как только отъедет от этого места на достаточное расстояние. Да что угодно, только бы обойтись без кошмаров — нет, Дженсен привык к плохим снам, но не к таким — эти были слишком реальными. Он остановился, пытаясь успокоиться, вытер ладонью мокрое лицо. Поверить в то, что Кугар жив, было очень легко. На секунду Дженсен подумал, что лучше было бы не просыпаться.

Дверь в комнату Долорес Альварез была распахнута настежь. Неярко горел ночник, освещая маленькую узкую кровать, старый комод и туалетный столик, на котором стояла привезенная Дженсеном коробка. Она была пуста. 

Дженсен обошел весь дом, стучась во все двери, но Долорес нигде не оказалось. Она ушла и забрала урну с собой. 

Дженсен сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от противного комка в горле, вышел в холл и остановился в изумлении. На огромном, во весь рост, зеркале, висевшем напротив входной двери, был нарисован черный змей с багровыми глазами. 

— No lo mataste, — услышал Дженсен голос Долорес. — Глупый мальчик, упустил свой шанс.

Он оглянулся, уже открыв рот, чтобы спросить, откуда она узнала про его сон, но вокруг по-прежнему никого не было. 

Дженсен вздохнул, провел по зеркалу пальцем, размазывая черную краску, и тихо сказал:

— Это Кугар был героем, сеньора. Не я. 

Он развернулся и вышел в темноту сада, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
